The Saviour Omega
by raultheomega
Summary: What would happen if an omega wanted to join Scott McCall's pack? Would he be accepted? Would he be an enemy? Would he help the pack? Read this teenwolf fanfiction to find out! Rated T but it might get a bit mature as the story goes on.


**Chapter 1**

 **First Impressions**

Somewhere amongst the trees of Beacon Hills, a lone omega was following the scent of Scott McCall the true alpha. He followed it for a mile until he was standing inside an abandon loft, Scott's scent was all over the place but so was someone else. That's when he heard the growl of another werewolf, and before he could react he was slammed through a massive table. The omega got up slowly before surrendering himself to the wolf whom owns the loft.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Derek asked with a strict tone. The omega looked up and stared at Derek with his eyes glowing a bright green.

"I'm Raul Hogarth, and I'm looking for Scott McCall" he answered. Derek stared at him in amazement.

"What a-are y-you?" Derek asked stunned by the colour of the intruder's eyes.

"I am the Saviour Omega, which means I am destined to save a pack from breaking up" Raul answered before walking up to Derek.

"Could I stay here for a while until I find somewhere or someone that would take me in?" The omega asked before taking a seat on the couch. Derek just looked at him.

"Scott goes to school at Beacon Hills High School, so you would probably find him there." Derek informed him thinking it was a good idea to help him find Scott.

"Great I'll leave tomorrow morning" Raul said before falling straight to sleep.

"I've never seen anyone like him before, I wonder if there are still a lot more werewolves I don't know about." Derek said to himself, before he decided it was a good time for him to head to bed.

 **The Next Day**

Raul, entered the front doors of the high school, he never went to school, mainly because he was always on the run, but it felt nice to be surrounded by people his age. He caught the scent of another supernatural, wasn't a werewolf but he has come across a werecoyote before and this was the scent of a werecoyote. He followed the scent, all the way to the lacrosse field where he saw the teen coyote sitting on the bleachers watching, the team train. He decided to ask her where he could find Scott McCall.

"Hi there, I don't mean to intrude but do you know where I could find Scott McCall?" He asked, politely. The werecoyote whipped her head towards him and stared wide eyed, as she could smell his scent, the scent of a werewolf.

"H-h-he is on the field" She said stuttering.

"Oh, thank you, I didn't catch your nam- "He was interrupted by her quick answer.

"Malia, my name is Malia" She blurted out before catching her breath. The omega looked at her and smiled before saying,

"My names Raul, Raul Hogarth… Now I better be going, don't want to be late for my first practice. Cheers mate" The omega said before waving goodbye and walking onto the field. Malia was contemplating whether to stop the werewolf from getting to Scott, but she couldn't help but notice the mysterious aura that surrounded him. She decided to let him go and if anything happened then she will act.

 **On the lacrosse field**

Raul had introduced himself to the coach and was now taking part in some drills. He could smell Scott, but he realised that if he could sense Scott, then Scott could sense him too, so he decided to go with a good impression. It was his turn to have an attempt on goal, but he had to pass through a defender who was Scott. Raul decide to use his powers and ran straight to Scott. Scott charged at him in vain, for the new kid spun around him and shot the ball at a high speed that it went straight through the goal net.

"Now that's what I call raw talent, where did you say you were from…. New Zealand?" The coach asked booming with pride.

"Australia actually," Raul answered,

"Sorry," Coach muttered out thinking he offended the new kid.

"No worries mate!" Raul said laughing before walking off the field. As he headed towards the boys' locker room, Malia couldn't stop staring at him amazed. Raul took this opportunity and smiled at her before grabbing his bag and continued to the locker rooms.

Raul had changed from his sweaty and smelly jersey into some bright green and gold board shorts and a singlet with a gold wolf head on it. He had caught a familiar scent and as he turned he was met with two crimson red eyes, staring at his soul with a hint of confusion. Raul had figured out that he might be wondering why he is here?

"The name is Raul Hogarth, nice to meet you mate. I know its kind of a shocker, like why I am here and all, but I came looking for you, do not worry mate I am not going to kill you or hurt you, I am here for another reason." As Raul said that he closed his eyes and once he opened them his bright green eyes were revealed. Scott stepped back in amazement.

"W-wh-what are you?" he stuttered, due to the confusion of what is standing is in front of the alpha.

"I'm what is known as a saviour omega, basically mate, my main purpose is to save a pack from every separating or breaking apart, and lately I've gotten some news, well more like rumours that your pack is so unstable that any moment you guys could break up." Raul explained to the alpha.

"So basically, you're here to make sure we got each other till the end?" he questioned, a strict look plastered on his face.

"Well it's more than that. I am also your packs trusted helper, since I am an omega, when I join a pack I make an oath to serve the pack until the very end, and too put the pack first and myself second." Raul stated while getting on one knee as he kneeled in front of the true alpha and recited the official question. "Will you Scott McCall, take me, Raul Hogarth as your saviour omega for you and your pack." He said staring at the alpha with his bright green eyes.

"Where the hell is Scott! Lacrosse practice ended an hour ago. I knew he wanted to check the new guy out, but I didn't think it would take this long!" Stiles groaned as he, Malia, Kira, Liam and Lydia were at the school's car park waiting for their leader.

"What new guy?" Lydia and Kira asked in unison, both wondering how come they didn't know about this mysterious guy.

"It is this new kid from Australia who recently transferred here, he schooled Scott on the lacrosse field today!" Liam exclaimed.

"Hey hey, it was a lucky shot! What year is he in anyway?" Stiles said defending his best friend.

"He is in your year if I am not mistaken" Liam said pointing at Stiles. Malia was awfully quiet during the whole gossip session, a little too quiet, Lydia knew something was up.

"Malia? What you day dreaming about, or should I say **Who** you dreaming about?" Lydia mocked her. "You've been quiet since you left the lacrosse field, everything alright?" They all stared at her. She had to admit the new kid was cute, his hazel brown eyes, to his medium length hair, which was black as coal, all the way to his athletic slim body, it just gave her the shivers. She shook her head and answered her friends.

"Just wondering what his name was?" Malia said

"Wasn't It Paul or Ralph Hogwarts?" Liam guessed

", mate it is Raul Hogarth, but close" Raul had said. The gang jumped and turned around o witness their leader walking towards them with the new kid. All the girls started blushing when they saw him in his board shorts and singlet as it showed off his muscles.

"Who is this and what is he doing here?" Stiles asked obviously not liking the fact that someone new is hanging out with them.

"Everyone I want you to meet our new member of the pack Raul Hogarth, the saviour Omega. I will tell you guys everything you need to know later, lets get something to eat. Raul you can ride with Malia and Lydia." Scott said, as Raul nodded and followed the redhead as she flirted with the new teen.

"This is going to be fun!" was all that Lydia had in a head.

Authors note:

Hey guys Raul the omega here, hope you guys liked this fan fiction, it kind of my first one so pls mind the grammar and spelling mistakes I made. Also, if you want more pls show some love and comment on this fanfiction and tell me what you would like to see through out the story, I will work off your ideas. Ok that's all from me. Raul signing out.


End file.
